Oracle 128: Prepare! The Great Humanity Crisis
Oracle 128: Prepare! The Great Humanity Crisis (準備する！ 大いなる人道危機 Junbi suru! Ōinaru jindō kiki) is the one hundred twenty-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The crisis in Hirakawa City comes to a worse as the Chariots abduct the people in order to collect human energy for the blank Chariot Key which Emperor Ryuuen had. Plot Kohei and Fatima thanked Anaira for saving the from the evil hands of Emperor Ryuuen. Anaira, on the other hand, said that the Chariots were doing a desperate move in order to destroy Hirakawa City. Platinum, meanwhile, told them that they must head on to the Central Business Hub immediately because the Armored Fighters needed their help due to the appearance of the Chariot Fighters. There Anaira told them to head on immediately before the Chariots do their attack. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. There he found out that the Chariots were doing their job to abduct the people to gather human energy for his Chariot Key. As they reached to the Central Business Hub, Anaira and others saw Mayor Akazawa and Mateo continuously attacked the Armored Fighters. Because of this, they attacked them using their respective weapons. Mayor Akazawa felt surprised when he saw Anaira and others, so he attacked them using his Magnum Ray Blaster. Anaira, on the hand, attacked them using her Infinity Gun Blade. Mateo, meanwhile, attacked her using his Negative Saber, but his attack was deferred by her counterattack. As of their disappointment, they used their respective finishers to defeat the Armored Fighters. Unfortunately, their attacks was deferred by Anaira using her finishing attack, the Armored Infinity Slash. In the end, no one won nor defeated in the battle, and Mayor Akazawa and Mateo left afterwards. After the battle, Anaira asked her fellow Armored Fighters if they were okay, and they said that they were already okay. Then they thanked her for helping in their battle. Moments later, Anaira received a message from Hiroko that the Chariots continued abducting people. Irie, on the other hand, thought that they sent those abducted people in the Chariot Empire Headquarters. Then Anaira told them that they will start to set up their plan for their rescue operations immediately. And they were agreed. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, the Chariot Soldiers reported to Emperor Ryuuen that they've already abducted people from the Central Business Hub alone. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, felt glad about the report. Moments later, another group of Chariot Soldiers came in. They reported that they've already abduct people in several districts in Hirakawa City, which Emperor Ryuuen felt also glad. Then he told them to send them in detention cell in order to start the process immediately. Meanwhile, after facing the Armored Fighters, Mayor Akazawa and Mateo started to abduct people in Morikawa St. along with the Chariot Soldiers to send them in Chariot Empire Headquarters immediately. In the roof top of TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Triskaide, Archos, and the Hirakawa City Council, conduct a plan to save the abducted people from the hands of Chariots. There she assigned the rest of the Armored Fighters to face the Chariots in a battle in several districts of Hirakawa City. On the other hand, she assigned the Hirakawa City Council (except Rie) in rescue operations with the help of SAF and army troops. Lastly, she assigned herself, along with Platinum, Irie, Hiroyo, Rie, Triskaide and Archos to head on to Chariot Empire Headquarters to rescue the abducted people from the evil hands of Emperor Ryuuen. As they were all agreed, the Hirakawa City Council got curious about the Chariot Empire Headquarters. Triskaide explained to them that the Chariot Empire Headquarters is a dark kingdom located in the other world called World of Chariots. Archos, on the other hand, also explained that only the Chariots can access to their world by using temporary portal gates. Rie, meanwhile, said that although she was not merely a Chariot, she has an ability to create a permanent portal gate that connects between the human world and the World of Chariots. She also said that she can also create again a permanent portal gate to ease the rescue operations, which the city council were agreed. After abducted some people in Morikawa St., Mayor Akazawa ordered his Chariot Soldiers to send them to Chariot Empire Headquarters immediately, which they did so. Then he ordered Mateo to abduct some people in other districts in Hirakawa City, which he did so. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, as he went to the detention cell, Emperor Ryuuen welcomed the abducted people to his palace. The people, however, asked him why did they abducted and sent them to the detention cell. He answered them that they were abducted just to use them for experimental purposes, which they were shocked. But he told them that they don't need to worry about because they will sent back after the experimental procedure. Moments later, another group of Chariot Soldiers came in. They reported to Emperor Ryuuen that they've already abduct some people in Morikawa St., which he was smiled. Then he said to the abducted people that they will have another people added in experimental procedures. One of them told him that he was an evil person to use them just for their evil purposes. Because of this, Emperor Ryuuen slapped him and told him to shut up, or he will die if he continues to mock him. Afterwards, he took his blank Chariot Key out, and he said that he will finally became the strongest among them all. In Moritaka District, Miyuki covered a news story regarding to the abduction of the city residents by the Chariots. While she was covering, she and her news team were also abducted by the Chariot Soldiers. In a news room of TransHead TV Media Center, Kazumi tried to contact Miyuki on the field, but nothing happened. Moments later, she received a message that Miyuki and her news team were abducted by the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, she decided to stop the hourly news update and rushed outside the news room to seek help from the Armored Fighters. Luckily, she saw Chisato and the Armored Energy Fighters. She asked them where will they go, and Chisato said that they will be heading on to the area where the Chariots conducted an abduction against the humans. There Kazumi said that Miyuki and her news team where also abducted by the Chariots. Chisato told her that she doesn't worry about because she and her fellow Armored Energy Fighters will rescue them immediately. After the Armored Energy Fighters left, Kazumi felt worried about the safety of her fellow news reporters. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen brought the abducted people to the laboratory to do an experiment to them. There he said to them that they will do this for his blank Chariot Key. All of them where shocked about what they've found out, and one of them scolded him. Emperor Ryuuen, on the other hand, punched him on his face and told him to shut up. Afterwards, he ordered his Chariot Soldiers to start the experimental process. Meanwhile, Rie created a permanent portal gate to the World of Chariots. There she told to Anaira and other Armored Fighters that they need to rescue people who were abducted by the Chariots, which they were agreed. And then they headed on to the portal gate to head on to the World of Chariots immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 16 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key and Infinity Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 9 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, and Magnum Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 37 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 108, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 33, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 63, and Never Surrender episode 87. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes